


Accidentally?

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: Belle cleared her throat, setting the bottle down. Still, her voice cracked when she spoke. “Accidentally?”





	Accidentally?

Gold groaned as he made his way to the office of Miss Belle French. It was the end of the working day, and already everyone else was filing out. But Miss French wanted to see him, and as he knocked on the door to her office he began to mentally prepare himself for the fact that he was just going to be fired.

“Ah! There you are, Gold.” She said.

Her smile was cheerful enough, he supposed. Her eyes just as kind as always as she ushered him into her office. It wasn’t like the other executive offices in their building. It was warm and welcoming, with books everywhere. Normally, a visit to Miss French’s office would have been the highlight of his day. It often was. They’d get lunch and go over case files or the performances of other promising employees in the lawfirm. Miss French valued his experience and often consulted him on those matters. And then there were the times where they’d simply get lost in discussions of the books she adored or antiques he was fond of. Some would say it was inappropriate, but no one would dare question Belle French or himself.

Now he was going to lose all of that. And his job. He didn’t know which was worse.

A glass of wine was in her hand, and he would have thought that odd if not for the way his mind was racing, begging, pleading for him to think of a way out of this absolute nightmare he’d gotten himself into.

He sat in the large leather chair across from his desk, something he’d done a million times in the past that had never felt more foreboding. He refused to look up at her as she heard her pour herself more wine. His mind was coming up blank. He would simply have to accept his fate.

“Do you know why I called you in to see me, Gold?”

Her voice was sweet. Almost sickeningly so. Gold sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why had he even taken those pictures? There was no point in them. It wasn’t as if anyone was meant to see them, least of all the boss he was sure he was in love with.

Hell, no use running from the truth now. “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pick…”

The air in the office became very still. The sound of pouring stopped. Something was amiss. Slowly, Gold looked up. Belle French looked as if she were confused, disappointed, and shocked all at the same time. Was she blushing? A second wine glass had appeared on the desk, with the bottle still in her hand. Vaguely, Gold realized it must have been for him.

Belle cleared her throat, setting the bottle down. Still, her voice cracked when she spoke. “Accidentally?”


End file.
